


"Did Diana just make a Jojo reference?"

by Marwile



Category: Little Witch Academia, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2019, JoJo References, light Diakko
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marwile/pseuds/Marwile
Summary: Akko introduced Diana to "JoJo's Bizarre Adventure". And everyone has to live with the consequences.





	"Did Diana just make a Jojo reference?"

“Akko, why did you do this?”

 

“What do you mean, Amanda?”

 

_ “Yare Yare Daze” _

 

“Why did you introduce Diana to JoJo?”

 

“She wanted to learn about japanese culture and it’s one of the most influential stories in manga history. Not to mention it’s about a british guy and his family, so I thought she might like it.”

 

_ “Your next line will be…” _

 

“But throwing a newbie, especially someone like Diana, straight into JoJo is like jumping from a tower without any flying experience… which is something you did. You have to ease her into anime with beginner’s shows, like Pokémon or Sailor Moon. Now she completely lost control and spouts JoJo references everywhere.”

 

_ "I don't know; how many loaves of bread have you eaten in your lifetime?" _

 

“I don’t see your problem, Amanda.”

 

_ “I feel so refreshed. Like I put on a new pair of underwear on New Years day!” _

 

“Alright, maybe I do.”

 

“Just promise me you’ll try to fix this problem and not make it worse as usual.”

 

_ “Oh Akko, I can’t wait to watch Kill La Kill with you as promised.” _

 

“...”

 

“…”

 

“...”

 

“ **「King Crimson」** ”

 

“Huh? Wait, where did you suddenly– Get back here, KAGARI ATSUKO!”

 

“The Kagari Family Secret Technique!”


End file.
